


So Happy Together

by Fishbewithyou



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishbewithyou/pseuds/Fishbewithyou
Summary: Steve & Peggy are both divorce and doesn't know how to act like it
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	So Happy Together

Steve didn’t bother looking up as the chair across him gets occupied, the new occupant was already busying themselves scanning the menu ignoring Steve’s mischievous smirk, it was obvious he was itching to comment on punctuality nevertheless he bit this tongue.

“Your late” he says finally unable to stop himself anymore, his guest didn’t seem bothered enough to take offence, just resume on scanning the menu. Steve did the same as if he was ordering something else than his usual “I took the liberty of ordering the appetizers” looking up to meet up the scrunched-up nose of his wife, _no ex_ _wife_.

“I have a feeling they hike up my favorite food again” she replies this time, as she looks up to her ex-husband, expecting him to be in the middle of reviewing his own menu, but only to find him looking at her with the boyish grin he always wears. she gave him a small smile but hid her redden cheeks behind the menu, knowing her ex-husband she knew what he would do next.

He shakes his head and scoffed a little before saying “Peggy, it doesn’t matter we can afford it” he raises his hand to call the attention of the wait staff.

Peggy temporarily held her rebut back as Steve was ordering their main course and as his usual manner, he ordered Peggy’s favorite. She rolled her eyes at him but was delighted enough that he always took note upon it.

As soon as the wait staff was done and the wine was chilled and served, she immediately went on and rebutted on his previous statement “You can afford it” she says emphasizing on the you.

Steve looked at her with the thought of ‘here we go again’ taking a generous a sip of his wine first before responding “You still have access to those accounts”.

She rolled her eyes and also took a sip of her own “I believe I already told you to have my name taken out” she says all the while holding onto his gaze.

He smiled and shook his, not believing there were having this conversation yet again, he rested his elbow onto the table and match his ex-wife’s gaze. They were still the same shade when they first met, chocolate brown with small hints of hazels, it was still those captivating brown. his gaze then even went a little farther south to her lips, her signature ruby red lips, he smiled more to himself, imagining what they would feel like again.

Peggy cleared her throat knowing her ex-husband was lost in his own thoughts.

He shook himself out of the trance and immediately responded back “I remember telling you that I refuse” stubbornly, he reached for her hand across the table, holding it for a while before making circular patterns at the back of her palm “And besides the children are all under your care”.

Steve held on her hand a little tighter noticing that Peggy would withdraw her hand from his, it was obvious now she was spoiling for a fight “I have a job” she replies.

Steve bit his tongue a little more, he knows how modest and self-fulfilling her jobs is and he is proud of her for that but it doesn’t actually makes the same amount as he does, especially considering he’s the one who takes the children to school and back home.

But she beat her to it “And don’t you dare say ‘it’s nor exactly making that kind of money’” she was now slightly annoyed; she successfully withdraws her hand from his hold and crossed her arms. While Steve hang his head in defeat.

She knew from firsthand experience that the Rogers’ family is old money filthy rich, when he started investing absurd amounts of money from tech companies to real estate, he doubled the amount the first generation made, setting him and his future great grandchildren for life. For how rich and powerful he is, he was still the scrawny guy from university who budded after spring break.

Steve started to reach for her hand again, surprising himself that she easily relented, thinking that she would give him a piece of her mind, he gave her light, drawing her eyes back to his, giving him the opportunity to give her that boyish grin she absolutely adored, unable to keep a straight face anymore her cheeks reddened, playfully shoving his hand away in which he caught back.

“As long as the kids are minors you have access on those accounts, like it or not” he says, he was back to drawing circular patterns at the back of her hand.

“Michael is only 6, I doubt your future wife would support your decision on that” Peggy said a little bitterly unable to meet his eyes.

“She will just have to live with that” he says reassuringly giving her hand another squeeze.

Peggy looks to him wanting to say something more, instead she gave him a knowing smile she always gives; the one they will always have each other’s back.

“Married or not you are still my number one wife, the mother of my children and my first love” he declared raising her hands to his lips and kissing the back of it, she hated the fact that her ex-husband is now more charming than they first met.

She shook her head and he let go of her hand “order whatever you want more and I’m paying” he looks to his ex-wife pointedly “don’t argue” he added.

—

“Do you want to go inside?” She asks, the ride back to her place was pleasantly quite 15 years of marriage was bound to do just that, he stopped his car in front of a 3 story townhouse , the home they use to share , there was no argument on who gets the house Steve insisted that their home would be entitled to Peggy since she was the primary caretaker of their children while other assets and liabilities were broken down evenly as for the moment Steve was now living in the Roger’s family house in Brooklyn with his mother (if she was in the country).

“I love to see the kids but they tend to rope me to staying over” recalling last week’s event the children asking him to stay for a movie after that, board games were played which later turned into a sleepover, him ending up sleeping on the couch with their youngest Michael sprawled against him while their two girls in a sleeping bag in the living room floor.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asks, it was the weekend after all, all the children would be all up early than usual.

Peggy nods as she gave him a friendly goodbye peck on the cheeks, in which he took comfort in.

“Drive safely” she says as she exits the car and bidding him a good night.

Peggy stood out in the sidewalk watching the car zoomed off until making a turn, she took her time walking towards the house, reflecting yet again on their odd relationship. Their relationship was odd, their family knew that, even their friends and especially the both of them knew that.

After being married for 15 years separation was bound to happen soon enough, both qualities they first found endearing started getting annoying that would later turn into a heated argument, digging up past unresolved issues. They drew the line when their eldest Apple had walked in on them in a heated argument after that they decided on to have a trial separation, Steve lived at their family house during that time his mother Sarah badgered him into making things right with wife, he lasted a month, the separation worked wonders for them they were blissful again but it only lasted for 3 months and soon enough Steve was back living with his mother. It went on for another 5 times and lasted a year before finally deciding for a divorce.

A decision they both mutually agreed upon and don’t regret, there aren't any underlying feelings or resentment they harbor for each other, many assume they had gotten back together with all the dinner dates, the occasional hand holding and friendly pecks on the cheeks. The only thing they both regretted was the look on their children, believing that mommy and daddy were back together, their hopeful look that their parents are getting back together. What hurt the most was the look the children gave when they explained that mommy and daddy are now just friends but assured them that there love for their children is still the same.

“I’m home” there was no response, she headed straight to the living room only to find all 3 children asleep in their sleeping bag while the TV played Angie’s old college plays obviously waiting for their father to be roped again into another sleepover but surely enough Angie found a way to have the children endure Angie’s old college play.

She turned the TV off and headed to the kitchen sure to find their actress/babysitter eating ice cream.

“How was the date with the husband” she asks taking a spoonful direct from the tub.

“Ex-husband” she clarifies “it was fine” as she sits on of the bar stools on the island counter

“Ah yes because every divorce couple across United States has a scheduled dinner date with their ex” Angie replies pointing the now empty spoon to her “Or is it just some English thing?”

“Well it has always been our date night” she defended “And British people have way more messy divorce"

“So, it was a date?” Her eyebrows raise in question and a hopeful smirk like children's crosses her face.

“Angie” Peggy whined they always have this conversation, always with the _‘why?’ ‘how?’ ‘what?’_ and even _‘does it mean we are not going to Epcot anymore?’_

“It’s not my fault the both of you don’t know how to act divorce” Angie replies back.

“What do you expect? The both of us bitter and would only see each other when one of us hands the children?”

“Yeah act like a normal divorce couple” she says sarcastically "That's how my parents did it"

Peggy choose to ignore the last statement and starts helping Angie with the tub of ice cream.

“One of this days you and that ex-husband of yours are going to get back together” she continued on, taking another spoonful while eyeing her friend knowingly, though she claims being a psychic would have been her 2nd choice of a profession.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore
> 
> credits to that Dramione fic I have read before


End file.
